Nightmare
by edwards girl111
Summary: This is a story about Bella and Edward which follows a similar path to Twilight with a different meeting point and many twists and turns. Hope you enjoy it! :
1. prologue

_NIGHTMARE_

This is a story about Bella and Edward which follows a similar path to Twilight with a different meeting point and many twists and turns. Hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight or New Moon because if I did I would be sun baking on a beach somewhere rather than sitting for exams!

P.S. I've read a lot of the twilight fanfics and although this is only my 1st Twilight one I've been inspired by a lot of other authors so I apologise in advance if my writing reflects another fanfic: )

Prologue

My life was a mess.

And not just the usual mess that one might associate with moving houses. Not only did I leave behind sunny Phoenix when I moved to this green wasteland, I left behind my happiness.

Life was bland, dull, wet.

Every day went by the same, with no reference to my previous life. I was Bella, the new girl. The interesting girl. The "feel-sorry-for-me" girl.

Monotonous.

I was going to go through life in this hell-hole without smilling, laughing. My heart was heavy with sadness and nothing was going to change…

Untill he came along.

He changed the way I viewed life. I saw the world through a new perspective and suddenly nothing mattered. I'll never forget him or the things he did for me, and now I look back on my life and wish, if only for a second, that I hadn't ruined every thing once again.

I wish I could take it all back…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. These characters are Stephanie Meyer's not mine.

CHAPTER 1

_The ambulence came screaming down the street, stopping just centimetres from the wreakage. People were crowded around the quiet suburban street as the stars shone down above us, mocking me and the fate I had to endure. Two people were lifted from the wreakage. Barely noticable behind the blood that soaked their skin, their faces frozen in fear. Something was burning, I could smell smoke and feel the flames. They were on me. Someone was screaming for help, "It burns! It burns, make it stop. Arrgghh!"_

Crash!

I woke with a start as the book I was reading toppled onto the floor. It was late afternoon in the sleepy town of forks and I had fallen asleep on the couch of my fathers house. It had been almost 3 months since the accident had occurred. You see I did not come to live with Charlie willingly. It was forced upon me after my family in Phoenix was destroyed. I was the one screaming, my body engulfed in the flames before I could be lifted out of the mangled car. I survived. The only reminders are the scars resting on my neck and shoulders from where the flames reached my skin. Renne and Phil weren't so lucky. They both caught the main force of impact. There was no way they could've survived.

So now I'm stuck in this hell hole untill I graduate and go to college. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and I'm quite surprised he's managed to survive on his own for so long. But Forks is just so… green!

Imagine you live on the sunniest coast you could think of, say Hawaii. Theres surf, sand and continuous sunshine. Now imagine you move to Canada against your will. How would you handle it?

Considering everything I think that I'm doing rather well. I started school last week and there's nothing much to report on that front. I was the topic of everyone's conversations for the first week. "Poor girl! Mum and stepdad gone in one hit" "How did she survive" "What happened to her neck?". That's all it was, an endless stream of painful questions. Hopefully they'll find some new attraction to discuss this week.

I stand to put my book away and as I do so I catch my reflection in the mirror hanging in the hall. Today is relatively warm so I went with a blue v-neck shirt which shows off every one of my hideous scars. I've never really struck out against my injuries, just glad to be alive. However now I look at them, I have every intention of smashing the mirror. As I contemplate doing this, a fresh wave of tears arise from the pain of the memories of that fateful night. I try to hold them in but there's no one around to hide from, so I let it out.

"Scars heal with time."

That's what the doctor told me. He didn't mention the emotional scars wouldn't disolve so easily. I often cried myself to sleep at night, and then I dreamed about it. Every night without fail it would sink back into my subconcious where it remains. I wish that I could reverse the order of fate. I wish that I could have died instead of them. Then I wouldn't have to suffer.

"You're being selfish" I remind myself.

If things had been reversed, I'm sure my mother would have died trying to keep her emotions locked inside her. It would have eaten her up. Destroyed her from the inside out. I could handle this much better than she could. Couldn't I?

"Yes I can"

I picked myself up off the bottom of the stairs and continued up them into my room. I needed something to take my mind off of everything. The gloom and depression had set in a lot earlier today and I needed something to focus on.

As I replaced my book onto the shelf, I noticed a book that I hadn't seen before. It was entitled "_Vampire's Treasure"._

I never had been one to read fantasy novels but I was desperate as I sat down on my bed and opened the time worn novel.

_A vampire is a mystical creature who hunts human prey. This story is about a different kind of vampire. This is about the fight between right and wrong. Morals and ethics, as good and evil vampires fight their own civil war to dominate their species…_

I became wrapped up in the complex descriptions and the magical battles that I lost track of all time. The sound of Charlie pulling up in the crusier is what pulled me out of my reviere. I jumped up and put the book back on the shelf as I slopped downstairs to greet my father. However, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that had nothing to do with the fact that I hadn't completed my english essay. As I went to bed I fell asleep instantly, surprising myself, and I dreamed. A terror filled yet enticing dream that had nothing to do with the crash that killed my life…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. These characters are Stephanie Meyer's not mine.

CHAPTER 2

I woke with a start, sweat streaming down my face, the bed a twisted cocoon of sheets.

"It was only a dream"

I reminded myself, though the liquid gold eyes pierced my concious mind. The vividness of the nightmare shocked me into a paranoid state and as the sun glanced over the mountain range, I finally arose, my eyes distressed and red as blood.

It was not the first time I had had this dream. It had been a recurring theme over the past few weeks and it always ended in a sleepless night. Ever since I had read that book all those weeks ago my mind seemed to have held onto those powerful images and descriptions as I continuously re-visited them in my nightmare. I put it down to the stress of moving and the impact of the accident finally catching up to me that my mind had absorbed every detail of the novel. But there was something about the dream that I just couldn't put my finger on. It was so real and terrifying. It began and ended in darkness, no light except the halo that seemed to appear around the lion as he stalked me, the lamb. And the eyes. Even when I wasn't sleeping those liquid orbs floated around in the back of my mind, always reminding me what was to come when the lights were switched off.

Today I noticed, with a swift glance out the window, that the sun had decided to come out. It was such a rareity in Forks that it lightened my mood instantly, but not for long.

I laboured through the daily chores; washing, eating cleaning and dusting but nothing could distract me from the horror of the previous night. I decided a walk in the surrounding forest would ease my worries so I headed out, unaware of what was lurking under the trees.

As I walked, I took in all of my surroundings; tall, intimidating trees, infectious moss, clinging to the remains of the fallen kings of the forest. It was a fantastic day, sun beating down like the rhythm of a drum, even stronger than what I'd thought it would be, while the animals of the forest came out to play. Birds, insects and deer all radiating the enticing mood of the day. And as I walked, the terror faded into the background. Along with the warning.

Suddenly, having let my feet get the better of me, I stepped into a clearing. It was so well concealed by the giants that I hadn't noticed it or its beauty. However it was not the startling beauty of the meadow; with its flowers dancing in the wind and the gurgling stream rushing by, that caught my attention. No, what made my breath catch in my throat, my body freeze and my mind struggle with the concepts of lust and fear was the man standing before me, the man with the golden eyes, the man haunting my subconcious.

We stood there for what seemed like hours, though I'm sure it was no longer than a few seconds, and in that time I was able to notice a few things about my predator. The first thing that made me stare in wonder was his skin. It was about midday and so the sun was directly above us, but he did not absorb the sun like I did, he reflected it. His skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds, bouncing rays of light in every direction. This was only enhanced more by his striking beauty. Never in my life had I seen someone so elegant and handsome as he was. His face was perfectly structured, its angular features strong and intimidating. His bare chest hard as rock with every bone and muscle defined and visible. His eyes, amazing as they were, penetrated deep, resurfacing emotions long buried and forgotten.

I held his gaze, unable to look away, as he struggled with himself. An internal battle only he could fight. Then, his decision made, he pounced. I had no time to scream and, even if I did, there was no one there to hear me. As I was flung backwards into a tree, he lowered his lips to my neck. Fangs like knives slid through my skin as he took my life…


End file.
